Inevitable Blaze
by Shosho Suemasa
Summary: Keinginan mereka telah membakar diri mereka sendiri. Memang benar, keinginan terdalam kadang begitu dalam hingga tak dapat dihindari, apalagi dihentikan. Sampai dapat menyakiti orang lain. Tetapi ini, mungkin lebih tepat disebut… "membakar" orang lain.


Inevitable Blaze

Author: Suemasa Hayashi

Warning(s): Yaoi / Slash Fiction, AU (maybe?), and Lemon

Disclaimer: The characters had never belongs to me. But still, this story is MINE.

BGM: Getting Tired of Waiting (by 2PM)

A/N: Kalo gasuka yaoi, jangan bacaaaa, anak dibawah 21 tahun tidak boleh bacaaaaaa… =_=

* * *

><p>Surai mentari mencapai bayangan Subaru yang tengah terlelap diatas kasur putih itu. Meski kamar itu dipenuhi asap rokok juga bau sperma yang pekat, ia tertidur begitu nyenyak… dengan wajah sedamai, selugu itu, takkan ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya bersama lelaki tampan di sebelah sana kemarin.<p>

**xXx**

"Sakurazuka…"

"Sudah bangun rupanya," Seishiro mengusap pipi Subaru yang merah terkena bantal,

"Kemarin…"

"Pendarahanmu parah, tetapi kelihatannya, justru kau menikmatinya,"

"Tidak juga,"

"O, ya?"

"Hm," anggukan pelan Subaru memang sangat menggemaskan, sayangnya, hal itu tak cukup untuk meyakinkan Seishiro, "Aku lelah menunggu," "Memangnya apa yang tengah ditunggu Kepala Keluarga Sumeragi ini?"

'Tatapanmu yang meremehkan itu…' gumam Subaru,

"Bukti,"

"Bukti apa?"

"Bukti bahwa keinginanku akan terkabul,"

"Memangnya apa keinginanmu?"

"Sei… Seishiro."

Sepasang bola mata bertemu dengan sepasang yang lain, mereka bertatapan. Punggung Seishiro tengah menghalangi cahaya dari luar jendela… memperlihatkan sosoknya bagai bayangan. Subaru mengerutkan dahinya, diikuti senyuman Seishiro yang tetap terasa meremehkan.

"Seishiro yang kejam. Setidaknya, aku… aku dapat menjadi targetmu, menjadi korbanmu,"

"Jadi, kau mau aku membunuhmu?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu, apa?"

"Aku ingin… Seishiro membunuh jiwaku terlebih dahulu,"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Dengan segera, Subaru mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke tengkuk Seishiro. Menarik lehernya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kecupan demi kecupan, lumatan demi lumatan, lalu semuanya berubah menjadi kobaran api asmara yang menyiksa… membunuh mereka atas keinginan mereka sendiri. Gemuruh yang penuh nafsu duniawi, akan segera disusul kilat perwujudan… dan membakar hutan nan sepi dengan pepohonan kering itu. Menghabiskan setiap batang, hingga dedaunannya pun takkan tersisa.

Seishiro menahan pinggul Subaru dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kelopak bunga perlahan meleleh, lelehannya mengaliri darah mereka. Seiring dengan gerakan mereka, perlahan tapi pasti, belantara hati mereka yang dulu sempat bersalju dan mengering… kini hangus. Dibakar keinginan mereka, dibakar guna melepaskan mereka, dibakar… oleh segala bentuk cinta yang ada di dunia ini, yang ada pada diri mereka saat ini… yang membakar diri mereka ini.

Kini, tubuh mereka seakan bertautan. Seiring dengan abu hati mereka yang kini terbang dihembus angin kencang. Gerakan mereka seakan bergantung satu sama lain, bergerak dengan yang lain… seakan tak terpisahkan. Setelah membakar hutan itu, kini padang penuh abulah yang menyiksa mereka. Nama mereka mengawang-awang di langit-langit kamar pengap itu didasari oleh napas mereka yang tak beraturan.

**xXx**

"Aku lelah… Seishiro… aku-"

"Aku tahu, sst… diam dan nikmatilah,"

Seishiro menggunakan jari telunjuknya, membungkam Subaru hanya dengan 1 jari penuh dosa yang begitu menggoda dirasa Subaru.

"Ngh,"

Mereka tak lagi bergerak, namun tak juga terpisahkan.

Rupanya, Seishiro telah menemukan sisi dinding yang tepat di dalam Subaru.

Tubuh Seishiro menindih Subaru yang lebih kecil darinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Subaru mengalirkan setetes air mata dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke perut Seishiro. Erat. Erat juga menyesakan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakit,"

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?"

"Tetap saja lebih sakit... ahh, kalau seperti ini,"

"Kau lebih suka jika kita bergerak?"

"Hm… mmmh, ngh," deham penuh desah yang tertahan dari Subaru malah membuat ruangan ini jauh lebih pengap, semakin membuat Seishiro kehilangan dirinya. "S-Sei… mataku…"

"Berkunang-kunang?"

"Ha, ha… ngh, ahh,"

"Aku lebih suka diam. Maaf, ya,"

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, aku merasa-"

"Terbang?"

"Ototku ke… kejang… mmmh, dan mereng… me, m-merenggang begitu s-saja,"

"Itu dinamakan terbang," sahut Seishiro sembari menelusuri leher jenjang Subaru, berniat meninggalkan jejak,

"S-Seishiro…"

"Ya?"

"Bunuh aku… a-aahh… s-sekarang,"

"Bagaimana kalau… kau tebas aku saja?"

"Kalau… k-kalau begitu… angh… erhmh… kau t-tusuk aku,"

"Aku sudah menusukmu,"

"Ah-ah, ha, ha…" tawanya renyah, tetapi Subaru tetaplah pemula.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Ayo, mati bersama,"

"Kau mau aku melepasmu dulu?"

"Tidak,"

"Berarti… ini akan sulit,"

"A-aku tahu…" Subaru menelan ludahnya sendiri, memejamkan matanya dari rasa sakit yang memuaskannya, "Tetapi… biarkan saja begini,"

"'Tetaplah seperti ini sampai mati…' maksudmu?" celetuk Seishiro dengan seringai,

"Ahh…" Subaru memejamkan matanya lagi,

"Ya."

Baru kali ini anggukan Subaru berhasil meyakinkan Seishiro.


End file.
